1001 Things You Should Never Do At Hogwarts
by ScarletGreen
Summary: Pretty much self explanatory. There's a story behind everything on the list.
1. 459: Raid Lupin's Chocolate Stash

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the copyrighted stuff.

A/N: **Hola! I be Lyn!**

And I be Reneey!

**And we be the Loco Loonys!**

We're gonna tell you 1001 things that you should NEVER do at Hogwarts.

**Or that you should do at Hogwarts for a laugh if you don't mind detentions.**

Yeah, we got a lot of those so that we could bring you this list.

**Maybe this should actually be called 1001 Ways to Get Detention at Hogwarts.**

Eh, maybe, but I'm too lazy to go back and change it. Anyway, the title we have sounds good, too.

**Right. Well, anyway, this is chapter one, and I wrote it! We'll take turns writing chapters, so Rea'll do the next one. Happy reading!**

**Things You Should Never Do at Hogwarts #459: Raid Lupin's Chocolate Stash**

"He gave you _what_!?" a Slytherin girl with black hair and brown eyes asked excitedly.

"Chocolate," the third year Ravenclaw answered slowly, uncertain as to why her information was spectacular.

"Awesome!" said Reneey Umbra and her friend, Lyndotia Elumo, said together.

Lyn and Reneey weren't your average friends; while Reneey was the aforementioned Slytherin girl, and Lyn was a Gryffindor with dark brown hair and soft green eyes. At the moment, both of them were wearing matching evil grins.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lyn asked Reneey as the Ravenclaw walked away quickly.

"Steal Lupin's chocolate?" Reneey asked.

"Yup."

"Of course."

And, still wearing those matching grins, the pair walked off toward their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, with a new spring in their steps.

"Reneey? Lyn? What are you two doing?"

Reneey and Lyn looked up guiltily from where they were trying to guess where Lupin might hide his chocolate. They had already searched their desks, the desks of the people nearest them, and a nearby cupboard when they had been asked to get up and perform a charm. Naturally, Lyn had actually found time to do the charm, as well; but they still had not found any chocolate.

"Er.. nothing, Professor Lupin," Lyn said with a polite smile.

"Right," Lupin said disbelievingly, but he went back to teaching the class about Grindylows, anyway.

"Where can we look next?" Reneey whispered as soon as he looked away.

"I don't know; maybe that cabinet behind him?"

Reneey started to get up, but Lyn grabbed her robes. "Are you crazy? We have to distract him first!"

"Oh.. right. So how do we do that?"

Lyn looked thoughtful. "Act crazy?" she suggested after a moment.

Reneey snorted. "_Act_?"

"Okay, fine; _be_ crazy, then."

"I can do that."

And with that, Reneey stood up, a kooky grin on her face. She walked over toward the Slytherin side of the room, giggling under her breath.

Even Lyn was impressed; that was certainly very crazy. No one noticed as she crossed the room to the cabinet behind Lupin's desk and began rifling through it; they were too busy listening to Reneey smack random desks to keep the beat as she sang to the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star:

_"Tasty, tasty, little chocolate_

_How I wonder how tasteful you are_

_In the dark, in my mouth,_

_When you are so delightful_

_Tasty, tasty, little chocolate_

_How I wonder how tasteful you are!"_

Lyn took her seat again, looking disappointed, as Reneey finished her song.

Lupin looked stunned for a long moment. Finally, he gazed at Reneey and asked, "You _do_ know that doesn't rhyme.. at all. Right?"

"Yup!" Reneey said with a giggle, sitting back down again.

Lupin apparently decided that this bout of insanity wasn't punishable, because he finally went on with the class. In turn, Lyn and Reneey went on with trying to figure out where the chocolate was.

"Crap! Nothing?" Reneey asked, disappointed.

"Yeah," Lyn said sadly.

"Where's left? His desk?"

"That would be hard, though," Lyn said slowly.

"Exactly." Reneey paused and then said, "Let me do it!"

"Then I've gotta be the diversion this time."

Lyn sighed, put on her best crazy grin (which was pretty good), and stood up. Lupin and the rest of the class stared at her now, leaving Reneey free to slip away unnoticed and search through the desk.

It must have been quite the amusing sight; Lyn herself had a hard time keeping from laughter as she walked around the room, poking random people and singing to the tune of Frere Jacques:

_"Are you hiding,_

_Are you hiding,_

_Chocolate?_

_Chocolate?_

_Lyn and Rea are coming,_

_Lyn and Rea are coming,_

_We'll eat you!_

_We'll eat you!"_

Unfortunately, this reminded Lupin of Reneey; but luckily she managed to regain her seat just in time, so that he found himself staring at a girl who was laughing at Lyn along with the rest of the class. Lyn sat back down on her own seat and laid her head down on the desk, face first. Lupin blinked and for some reason just went back to trying to teach class.

Lyn sat up and grinned; Reneey looked downcast. "No chocolate there," she said sadly.

"Man!" Lyn said, disappointed.

"Where's left?"

"Hm... his office?"

Reneey grinned evilly, and Lyn made a face. "I have to play distraction again, don't I?" she asked warily.

"You're better at rhyming."

Lyn sighed and got up again, this time doing flips through the classroom so that she was sure to have everyone's complete attention as she sang to the tune of Pop Goes the Weasel:

_"Up and down and all around,_

_The loonys chased the chocolate_

_Up and down and all around --"_

THUD! She landed a leap off a desk just as she finished,

_"POOF goes the chocolate!"_

There was a round of applause and whooping from the Gryffindors as Lyn slid back into her seat beside Reneey, who had somehow managed to make it to Lupin's office and back already. Lupin looked utterly shocked; he didn't seem to be able to comprehend what had just happened. He opened his mouth once as if he were going to say something, and then suddenly turned back to the rest of the class and continued his lesson.

"Well?" Lyn asked expectantly.

"Chocolate!" Reneey whispered, revealing the bag full of chocolate that she had returned with. Lyn's eyes went as wide as Galleons as she reached for it.

Twenty minutes later, Lupin asked a question. No hands went up, no hands at all. This was strange; there was always one person he could count on to answer every question...

"Lyn?" he asked.

Lyn appeared to have a large bowling ball in her mouth, which prevented her from opening it. She swallowed some of whatever it was, so that she now only looked like she had a couple of golf balls in there and said, "Kappas are Japanese water demons."

Lupin may have been many things, but he wasn't stupid. "What do you have in your mouth?" he asked slowly.

Lyn froze, and her green eyes darted toward Reneey, whose mouth was just as stuffed and who looked utterly terrified.

"Er.. nothing," Lyn said, though her voice was still muffled.

"There's _something_ in your mouth."

Lyn looked shifty as she said slowly, "Er.. it's.. Skittles!"

Reneey nodded immediately, widening her eyes to emphasize the point.

"Skittles," Lupin repeated slowly.

"Yes, sir," Lyn answered, having at last swallowed what was in her mouth. "They're a Muggle candy that I'm rather fond of."

Lupin couldn't take this; it was too much. "Show me these Skittles," he said warily.

"No!" Reneey said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"Er.. no, sir?"

"Show me the Skittles."

"Errr.. respectfully declining to comply, sir!" Reneey said with a sudden salute. Then she broke down into giggles and sprayed the desk with chocolate.

"Chocolate," Lupin said slowly.

"Chocolate!?" a girl next to Lyn asked eagerly. "Where'd you get it!?"

Lyn and Reneey grinned at each other, swallowed whatever was left in their mouths, and stood up on top of their table. Then they proceeded to run and jump from desk to desk, giggling uncontrollably and singing to the tune of Do You Know the Muffin Man:

_"Do you know the Candy Man?  
The Candy Man?  
The Candy Man?  
Do you kow the Candy Man_

_Who stashes chocolate?"_

Lupin looked aghast. "You stole my chocolate!" he accused.

"Yes, sir, Professor Candy Man, sir!" Lyn laughed as she jumped over a Slytherin's head.

"Do not call me Professor Candy Man!"

Lyn just giggled in her insane sugar high and yelled at the top of her lungs, "How much candy can the Candy Man can if the Candy Man can can candy?"

On the other side of the room, Reneey paused to look at Lyn curiously and ask, "I dunno, how much?"

Lupin just shook his head and said tiredly, "Double detention, you two -- my office, nine o'clock tonight."


	2. 264: Flood Hogwarts

Disclaimer: We don't own HP or any of the copyrighted stuff.

A/N: HIIIII! It's my turn to write!

**Now that you finally got moving, you mean?**

Shut up, Lyn!

**You shut up!**

You shut up first!

**Oh, let's both shut up and get on with the dadgum story, huh?**

Fine...

**Things You Should Never Do at Hogwarts #264: Flood Hogwarts**

"Do you know the Slytherin common room password?"

"Hey do you know the Slytherin common room password?"

"GAH DOES ANYONE KNOW THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM FUCKING PASSWORD?!" A Slytherin girl with black hair and hazel eyes shouted as she asked random people for her own common room password. As usual, Reneey wasn't paying attention when the Slytherin prefects gave out the password.

_--flashback---  
"'Kay, good night, Rea -- that was an awesome prank in potions!" a laughing Gryffindore girl said to the same Slytherin girl._

"How was I suppose to know if I added ashes to it, it would explode!?" Reneey, the Slytherin girl, said to Lyn, the Gryffindor.

"What are you talking about!? I kept on telling you not to add ashes!"

"Like I listen! Anyway, good night!"

"'Night!" Lyn replied as she began to turn to go to her common room.

"SHIT!"

"You forget the password, right?" Lyn asked exasperatedly, pausing to put a hand on her hip and stare in an amused sort of way at her friend.

Rea's eyes went back and forth as she said, "NOT MY FAULT! A really cute guy was in front of me!"

"Whatever. I'm NOT letting you in the Gryffindore common room, Rea, the last time I did you poured water on all the boys in their sleep. If I let you back in, they'll lock ME out. And it's your own fault, anyway, so bye!"

"Lynnn..." Reneey began, but Lyn was already gone. "Crap..."  
---End of Flash back----

"Great, just great!" Reneey kicked the Slytherin wall. "OW! MOTHER FUCKER!" The girl was rubbing her foot while hoping on the other one as she growled, "Now I know why the Slytherins have a wall and not a flipping panting..."

_Damn,_ Reneey thought darkly. _I gotta learn how to listen._ Basically, she was making a mental note that would never come back. Then an idea struck her mind as she walked up to the Gryffindor painting (after many failed attempts to find it again) and...

"LYN!"

All of the Gryffindores jumped with shock while Lyn just growled from her seat in front of the fire and yelled back, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU IN!"

"BUT LYNN!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

Lyn got up, took a pillow, went to the entrance of the panting, pulled it open, and throw the pillow at Reneey before shutting the door on her again.

"Bloody hell, she can scream," Ron mumbled. Lyn glared and pushed him aside, then went up to the girls' dorm rooms.

Meanwhile Reneey was randomly walking around Hogwarts, still trying to remember the Slytherin common room password.

_Maybe, snake? Snakes are awesome.. Green, it's, like, a cool color? Death to Mudbloods? Voldi is superior? Silver shines? WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!?_ Thinking all of the usual Slytherinish common room passwords, but none of them sounded right. Reneey sighed as she leaned behind a wall then...

"Hey, they say that the lake is connected to the Slytherin common room, you know..." And a smile creeped on her face at that.

(Somewhere in the Gryffindor tower)  
Lyn woke up with a start. "Great," she muttered darkly, causing her dormmates to shift in their sleep. "Rea is up to something that will get ME in trouble..." But, with a yawn, she feel back to sleep.

(Back with Reneey)  
Reneey had slipped through the halls, almost getting cought my Mrs. Such-A-Pain, but managed to get to the lake in peace. She grinned as her eyes spotted the great lake with its shimmering black waters.

_How in the hell -- or world, whatever -- am I gonna go to the Slythi common room? Can I hold my breath for like.. I don't know... forty minutes? It would give drowning a new name..._ Reneey thought, as it was already on hour past curfew.

_Crap! Think, Rea ,think! Err.. have the squid help? But the question is, how?_

After spending over ten minutes or so just thinking, Reneey finally reached a decision to just throw herself into the lake. Then, after spending two minutes looking for the giant squid, she swam up for a breather; then her hazel eyes spotted something pink.

From Muggle movies, Muggles think that the squid is pink. In this case, they were right. Grinning madly while inhaling a big gasp of breath, Reneey dove down, seeing pink. The girl swam fast to the place where the thought were the Slytherin commom room might be.

Finally she wound up picking any old spot as the squid chased her; she leapt up, and... BOOOM! One of the squid's arms smashed the wall that was connected to Gryffindor tower.

"RENEEY!"

"WHOOPS, SORRY! WRONG PLACE, LYN!"

"RENEEY! THERES _WATER_ IN THE COTTON PICKING --"

Lyn didn't finish cause water splashed all over the girl dorms, waking all of the girls who proceeded to scream so loudly that they woke pretty much the entire castle. Meanwhile, our Slytherin friend went around the school and (at long last, and after many accidental crashes into other parts of the castle) found the Slytherin commom room! Once again, she leapt up and... BOOM!

"UMBRA!" yelled an incensed Severus Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" Then she realized something -- "YAY, I FOUND THE COMMOM ROOM!"

"UMBRAAA!"

And so water pushed Rea into the Slytherin common room as the same water poured into the castle.

---

"RENEEY! YOU DADBURNED IDIOT!"

"Hi Lyn! Guess what!?"

"You flooded the entire castle to find the Slytherin common room!? Yeah, I know!" Lyn yelled, resisting the urge to strangle her best friend.

It hadn't taken long for the water to flood both the Ravenclaw tower and the Hufflepuffs' basement as well as the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. Upper classmen and prefects had cast spells so that the students could breathe underwater and dried up -- well, _some_ of the water. Headmaster Dumbledore swam in to the place where the Slytherins and Gryffindors were squashed together against a wall by the water.

With a flick of a wand, the water disappeared -- and anyone who was on top fell down, making a thud that added to the general din of people yelling.

"500 POINTS LOST BY SLYTHERIN!" Professor McGonagall cried.

"AND 500 FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape added.

"Why Gryffindor?" Harry demanded.

"It is obvious that Miss Elumo had a hand in this," Snape said while glaring at the girls.

"But I didn't do anything!" Lyn objected. "I was asleep in my common room!"

"Quit lying, girl! Do you honestly think that Umbra, who can't do anything by herself, could flood Hogwarts alone!?" McGonagall screamed at Lyn as she tried to say that she had nothing to do with it.

"YES!" Lyn yelled back."DETETION FOR THE REST OF THIS TERM!" McGonagall cried. "NOW, EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR COMMOM ROOMS!"

"BUT I DIDN'T _DO ANYTHING_!"

"100 points off of Gryffindor for lying, Elumo!" Snape added before leaving with a swish of his cloak.

"So, Lyn! Ain't it awesome, getting detention?"

All Lyn did was say "_Accio broomstick_," and proceeded to chase Reneey around while whacking her on the head.


	3. 005: Practice Curses in Potions Class

Disclaimer: We don't own HP or any of the copyrighted stuff.

A/N: **Well, I guess it's my turn again! So sorry it's taking so long, but I've just finished my senior year of high school, and I do have my own stories to update on my account apart from mine and Reneey's adventures here. :)**

Oh, shut up, I have stories on my account, too...

**Then how come you don't UPDATE them?**

I do!

**WITHOUT my co-authoring/betaing?**

... Shut up.

**rolls eyes Anyway, it's the story you're here for, not to hear us banter. Oh, and by the way; if you want to flame, go ahead. We'll make a joke out of it and move on with our lives. XD**

And they will be used to roast people! ... And/or food... Most likely food...

**Yeah, no reenacting of the Salem witch burnings. Or I shall poke you with my newly polished scythe! :D**

**Things You Should Never Do at Hogwarts #005: Practice Curses in Potions Class**

"I'm bored."

"Me, too."

"I'm bored _more_!"

"No, you're not. You can't be more bored than I am."

"It's easy to be more bored," Lyn objected, whacking Reneey in the head for no apparent reason. "If I were to stop talking, I would be more bored because I wouldn't have talking to you as a distraction."

Reneey looked confused. "Yeah, well.. I have a skull plushie!"

"And I have a perfect O average, that totally trumps your skull plushie any day of the week."

"Oh, yeah, after a couple of days at school. Anyway, you don't have to throw the fact that you're a genius in my face, you know..."

"I'm not a genius, I just actually _try_ to do my schoolwork. When's the last time you did that, Rea?"

"Hrm.. never."

"Exactly."

Suddenly the bell rang and interrupted their conversation. Lyn's eyes widened. "We shouldn't be standing here and being bored!" she cried, pulling Reneey up from where they had been sitting in the courtyard. "We should be in our first _Potions_ class!"

"But I don't _wanna_ go to Potions class," Reneey objected.

"I don't care," Lyn said, dragging her into the castle and down the steps to the dungeons. "I'm going because I like Potions and you're going because I'm dragging you!"

"Then quit dragging me!"

"NO!"

"But Lyn, class has already started! Snape already hates me, he'll kill me!"

"No, he won't. We'll sneak in."

"_How_?"

"By being loco loony," Lyn said simply. However, their usual coming-into-class-late distractions weren't even required this time, because there were a couple of Slytherin boys coming in late at exactly the same. Thankfully, they were built like refrigerators, and the two girls slipped in behind them without being noticed. At least, they thought they had.

"You!" Snape hissed suddenly, and Lyn looked up.

"Yes, sir?" she asked politely.

"What are you doing there?" he asked suspiciously.

Lyn glanced around and suddenly realized that she was the only Gryffindor on this side of the classroom. She blinked at Snape and said slowly, "Er, I'm sitting with my friend, sir."

Snape gave her a suspicious sort of look, but then went on with the roll call. Thankfully, he hadn't passed the E's yet, or else Lyn would have been toast when he called for "Elumo, Lyndotia." Reneey was at the end of the list, so she only had to worry if she was so late that she missed the roll completely. When Snape called "Umbra, Irina," she hissed something inaudible that made Lyn laugh silently into the back of her hand before saying that she was present.

"How did he know my first name!?" Reneey demanded as Snape's eyes slid to the next person on the list, a "Weasley, Ronald" who was sitting on the Gryffindor side of the dungeon.

"Dunno, I guess the same way he knew _mine_. Maybe your parents?"

Reneey grumbled something about her parents being stupid jerks for giving her such a stupid name, and Lyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes because Snape was looking in their direction again, toward the boy sitting next to Reneey whose name was now being called.

Snape finished the roll call and went on to teach class, and to badger Harry for no apparent reason. Lyn didn't like it, but she wasn't about to blow her top and end up with detention for it. At least, not yet.

"So, what are you _really_ doing here?" a quiet voice asked, and Lyn turned to see the boy whose name had just been called looking straight at her with those slanted eyes. "Zabini, Blaise," she recalled; a strange name, especially since the only Blaises that Lyn had ever known before were girls.

"I believe I've already said why I'm here, thanks," she answered coolly.

Blaise's eyes narrowed, but before he could think of a witty answer, Reneey turned around and glared at him. "You calling Lyn a liar?" she demanded, somehow managing to seem threatening despite the fact that she was speaking in barely more than a whisper. Maybe it was the fact that all of the Slytherins knew by now that the Umbra girl had already managed to get four detentions in her first week at Hogwarts -- one of them even before she had ever made it to Hogwarts, in fact; but that was a story for another day.

Then there was the matter of her anonymous accomplice. Naturally, the Slytherins assumed that it was another Slytherin whose name they had yet to learn. However, they didn't know yet that the Gryffindors were thinking precisely the same thing about Lyn and her unknown cohort -- and the truth began to hit Blaise just then.

"Your friend," he said slowly. "The one you got all those detentions with. Was that _her_?"

"Guilty as charged," Lyn said with a forced smile.

Blaise stared, and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. "Your great partner in crime is a godforsaken _Gryffindor_!?"

It was impossible to say who was angrier, Lyn or Reneey. Suddenly Lyn had a strong desire to pull out her wand and attempt a Silencing Charm, even though she knew very well that she couldn't work it. That was much more advanced magic than she could master yet. It might do something completely unexpected, like when young children stole their parents' wands and had no idea what they were doing. However, the greatest chance was that it would do nothing at all.

And so, naturally, she tried the next best thing. Or, well, the next best thing that she could actually work.

"_Densaugeo_!"

Blaise merely blinked at her for a moment, as if he didn't understand what she was trying to do. Then he tried to smirk and say something about her pathetic spellwork -- when his hand flew to his rapidly enlarging front teeth.

The most he could manage was a muffled sort of strangled yell, which was only loud enough to get the attention of a few other Slytherins, since Snape was currently busy deducting points from Gryffindor for something Harry probably hadn't done to start with.

"What did you do to Blaise!?" demanded a Slytherin girl, who was also built rather like a refigerator.

"Nothing," Reneey said with an attempt at an innocent smile that really turned out to be more of a sadistic grin.

"Then what's wrong with him!?" countered one of the formerly mentioned refrigerator-shaped Slytherin boys, pointing to Blaise's rapidly enlarging front teeth.

Lyn smirked and suggested, "He's kin to a beaver and it's just now starting to show?"

And that was when it started. A blond Slytherin drew his wand and Reneey drew her wand and Blaise drew his wand even though it was useless since he couldn't speak, and the next thing you knew, curses and jinxes and charms were flying.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!"

"_Incendio_!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"_Tarantallegra_!"

"_Alohomora_!"

The mayhem paused momentarily and everyone stared at Reneey.

"What? It's the only thing I can pronounce..."

A few seconds later, after everyone had finished blinking and staring, the calamity continued -- until Snape stopped it all by bellowing, "SILENCE!"

Lyn froze, her wand aimed at the blond Slytherin and a curse half-spoken on her lips. The blond Slytherin, on the other hand, turned even more deathly pale than usual and gave Snape a look reminiscent of a deer caught in the headlights. One of the refrigerator-shaped boys actually dropped his wand in fear, but Reneey just kept twirling hers around for no apparent reason, since she had already admitted that she couldn't pronounce any curses.

"What," Snape hissed into the now heavy silence, "is going on here?"

The Slytherins -- all except Reneey -- exchanged glances and then pointed at Lyn and chorused, "She started it!"

"Look at Blaise's teeth, sir!" a whiny Slytherin girl said emphatically, pointing to Zabini's now foot-long molars.

Snape turned a blotchy sort of red, and his gaze turned to Lyn. With bared teeth, he demanded in a whisper, "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

Lyn smiled sweetly. "Well, Professor Quirrell and Professor Flitwick _did_ advise us to practice curses and general spellwork, sir..."

If it was possible, Snape only looked angrier. "_Not_ in _my_ Potions class! Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention!"

"Hey, what about them!?" Reneey objected, pointing her wand like a dagger at the other Slytherins, the blond one in particular. "_He_ caught Lynni's robes on fire!"

Snape's gaze turned to Reneey then, and his gaze hardened. "Umbra, detention for speaking out of turn!"

Reneey began to object, but Lyn kicked her behind the cauldron and then she switched her death glare to her loco loony best friend, instead.

"Zabini, get to the hospital wing," Snape spat. "And you two, meet me after class to arrange those detentions..."

As Blaise turned to leave, he managed to mysteriously trip over something in Reneey's general vicinity and a stack of parchment mysteriously fell on top of his head while Lyn's wand happened to be swishing and flicking its way back into her pocket.

"Make that two detentions."

* * *

A/N: **Ah yes, now the exciting question time!**

Lyn, you know you're crazy, right?

**Yup, thanks!**

_-raises eyebrows- No morals, have they? -- In This Asinine Existence_  
**Oh, no, they do.**  
At least, Lyn does.  
**Reneey's are on a permanent vacation, sadly. -lol- Anyway, they're not committing bloody murder or anything.**  
Mostly just annoying people, 'cause that's FUN!

_A) why does everyone have Remus obsessed with chocolate... i mean i am guilty of it to but do you have any idea why?  
B) why did you start out on 459 not that that is a bad number to start. in fact i like that number. -- lilyre and livvyg_  
Because he's the Candy Man!  
**Oh, hush, Rea! Well, I guess it's probably because that's one of the things about Lupin's character that sticks in the mind, you know? Probably because we're all chocolate-obsessed, no? :P**  
And because 459 is an awesomely awesome number!!  
**You use too many exclamation points, you know that?**  
So?**  
So you use too many exclamation points. Anyway.. erm.. because I like the number? XD**  
Yeah, well, see, we made this whole list of things, only we didn't really feel like starting out with number one.  
**And because number one was one you wanted to write and you were too lazy to start the first chapter...**  
Whatever, same difference. But anyway, Lyn picked this story to write first and it just happened to be number 459. -shrugs-

**If you have more questions, let us know!**  
Yeah, questions are awesomely awesome!  
**And they give us more stuff to write to fill up our mostly boring lives. XD**

* * *


End file.
